


Beach Days

by cyborgoverlord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgoverlord/pseuds/cyborgoverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Simmons and Grif go to the beach and Simmons wears one of <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_7Vu0WdrWjXY/RfwbzE7NZwI/AAAAAAAADY4/IQXrGFrRktI/s1600-h/img277.jpg">these</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Days

"What the fuck is that?"

"Eh-?" Was all Grif got in response before quick hands attempted to cover what was, possibly, one of the funniest sights Grif had seen in his entire life with a towel.

Okay, being nervous to show a lot of skin is one thing, but wearing an almost full body swimsuit to the beach? That's a totally whole other thing. What was Simmons thinking?

It was obvious Grif was holding back an almighty laugh, his lips threatening to give way from where he was forcing his mouth shut to keep it back. He had finally convinced Simmons to come to the beach with him, he wasn't going to ruin it.

Simmons had bowed his head in attempt to hide the blush creeping up his face, not being very successful with it. He had straightened up, clutching the towel close to his body.

"I-it's all I had, fatass!" He huffed, his voice whiney from where he was hiding his embarrassment. Simmons took the towel away from his body and set it up beside Grif's, carefully plopping down to sit beside him.

"Pff-I didn't say anythin', dude.", Grif examined Simmons all he could, taking in how unbelievably pale the taller boy's legs and arms were. He really didn't get out much, did he?

Simmons scoffed, dragging over a bag and digging through it before pulling out some sunscreen, "You were thinking it, jackass...", It took Simmons a good minute before he managed to pop the top off of the tube of sunscreen, squeezing a good dollop out into his palm and lathering it on the minimal amount of skin he was showing.

Now it was Grif's turn to scoff, what's a little bit of burning going to do to the guy? Must he treat everything this way? Jesus.

Grif lay back, propping himself up on his elbows. He reached over Simmons' lap and reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of sunshades and putting them on, "We're here to _relax_. Ever heard of the concept?"

In response, Simmons turned his head, not wanting to respond to any mockery that Grif had prepared to throw his way.

He then felt pudgy hands grab onto the front of his swimsuit, snapping his attention back to Grif, who was pulling him down.

"God, you're such a nerd. Who the fuck even wears these anymore?"

Before Simmons had the chance to respond, Grif pulled him a little closer and pressed a small kiss to his lips. It being only small because..well, Grif's shades and Simmons' glasses collided, causing for it to be quite uncomfortable.

"You taste like sunscreen. Gross."


End file.
